1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for piloting a vehicle following a trajectory comprising two non-aligned segments of route defining a change of heading, with compulsory overflying of the point common to the two segments.
2. Discussion of the Background
It applies in particular, but not exclusively, to the piloting of an aerodyne which follows a route which is generally defined by a set of transit points connected by rectilinear segments of trajectory, these transit points or "waypoints" indicating changes of heading.
These heading changes generally have to be made with a predetermined turning radius, for example one which varies as a function of the speed of the aerodyne in such a way as to maintain a constant angle of roll. To comply with a predetermined turning radius, it is therefore necessary to commence the turn either before the transit point, in which case the aerodyne will lie inside the planned turn, or at the moment at which the transit point is overflown, in which case the aerodyne will, after overflying the transit point, lie outside the planned turn and will then have to follow a trajectory intended to meet up with the initially planned route.
In the second case, it transpires, as represented in FIG. 4, that during its change of heading .DELTA..psi., at the moment at which the transit point is overflown, the aerodyne strays significantly from the planned route R1, R2, and is even a relatively large distance d from it, which on the one hand causes a relatively large lengthening of the trajectory and on the other hand is undesirable in relation to surveillance and air control (compliance with variable lateral width margins).